Pyron
|-|Mortal Form= |-|True Form= Character Synopsis Pyron is an ancient cosmic being belonging to the Darkstalkers universe. Pyron was born over 200 million years ago on the planet called Hellstorm. This planet was governed by violence and wars and was centered on the main principle of evolution. Each new generation of beings were evolved beyond their ancestors. However, only one being was able to achieve the peak of evolution: his name was Pyron. During this quick process, Pyron's physical self seemingly dissolved leaving behind a godlike being of pure energy and power. With this new form came hunger, Pyron felt a great hunger which had to be satisfied by consuming the energy of his home planet. Despite this, Pyron remained unsatisfied. So he searched the universe, to other stars and galaxies in search of planets to drain. One world that gained his attention was Earth. Pyron used his Precognition to predict how the planet would turn out in the future and the energy it would provide for him to drain. In anticipation, Pyron created his own loyal robot follows called Huitzil Robots. These machines were to monitor Earth's development and notify their creator when it had populated with beings worthy to be devoured. Pyron them left the planet to develop while search for other planets to consume. Countless other planets and species were said to be devoured by Pyron but Earth was planned to be the most delicious. 65 million years later Pyron is seen in space talking to one of his Huitzil Robots which informs that Earth is ripened and beings worthy to be consumed. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 4-C | Low 2-C Verse: Darkstalkers Name: Pyron Gender: Unknown, but referred as a male Age: Over 200 million years Classification: Alien/Cosmic Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Shapeshifting, Size Alteration (Can become bigger than Planets/Stars/Galaxies), Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Heat Generation, Cosmic Awareness, Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation (After assimilating Planets into himself he adds them to his own orbital path of 400,000 Light Years, he controls his own private galaxy), Universe Manipulation (Became one with the entire Universe and controls it's very function along with existence itself), Absorption (Assimilated the entirety of the universe into himself and became one with it) Destructive Ability: Small Star Level (He can casually wear planets as rings and even in his 'humanoid' form can easily destroy a planet with ease. Stronger than Base Demitri and Morrigan) | Universe Level+ (In Darkstalkers 3 Pyron is able to liberate the entirety of Makai which is parallel to our world and is an entire universe, Is capable of absorbing and becoming one with the entire Universe, Holds and controls a Orbital Path that is 400,000 Light Years in size) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Can travel between galaxies and entire universes in a matter of minutes to reach Earth) | Omnipresent (Became one with the entire universe) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Universal (Is one with the entire universe itself) Striking Ability: Small Star Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Small Star Level (Tanked everything Morrigan, Demitri and Donovan could throw at him) | Universal+ (Became one with the entire Universe and is so large he holds and controls an Orbital Path of 400,000 Light Years) Stamina: Extremely high (Flew through the universe in 3 years without ever stopping) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with his abilities | Unknown. Likely Galactic via sheer size. Intelligence: Supergenius (Accurately deduced the future of the Earth in moments, created complex machines instantly) Weaknesses: Pyron is made of pure energy and can be absorbed, he is quite overconfident and often limits his power and form on purpose to enjoy fighting, and is vulnerable to Soul Manipulation. Versions: Mortal Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Capcom Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artist Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2